1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plate for a rocker joint chain, wherein the plate includes two longitudinal legs and two vertical legs that together surround a plate opening. In addition, the invention also relates to a plate-link chain having such plates, as well as to a method for checking a prescribed orientation of a plate in a plate-link chain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plates for rocker joint chains are often not constructed symmetrically, so that they have to be properly oriented during assembly of the chain. Furthermore, known plates usually have one or more tabs on one longitudinal leg, with which they are arranged and installed in a prescribed orientation in the plate-link chain during assembly. In accordance with more recent efforts, such tabs on the longitudinal legs should be dispensed with insofar as possible, since they can lead to additional wear, for example in the case of guide rails provided for chain strand vibration reduction.
An object of the present invention is to provide a plate for a plate-link chain in which tabs on the longitudinal legs of the plate are eliminated, but in which the plate has a geometric feature that permits a conclusion to be made concerning the orientation of the plate, for example after it has been installed in a plate-link chain.